Mandy, sixth year at hogwarts
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: This is Mandy's sixth Year. Off from the other one!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the fresh air from the left open window,I got up, as usual, comb my hair, and all the hair was long, pass my butt to be certain, though I didnt really care, I remember my mum hating that I had my hair long.I ran downstairs to find, Draco and Nacrissa Malfoy, sitting at the table, draco smiled widely at me, he was sure happy about something, hmm wonder what, then he spoke,

"Guess what" He said in an excited voice, I was startled that he had spoken to me,

"what" I replied not in the mood to guess, since after all, with Lucius probably gonna be in azkaban, ugh, draco was mad enough that I was part of the DA, but to think that I could have been there at the ministry.

"The Dark Lord, h-he, god Mandy, he wants us to become his true followers" he said in an excited voice.  
My eyes were wide "Cool." I said, in truth, I didnt wanna be a deatheater, ugh, the thought of what the weasleys would think,ugh but I wouldnt think about that right this instant.  
"Thats,thats great Malf-Draco"I almost called him Malfoy. I quickly saved , "so, uh... whats for breakfast?" I asked Nacrissa sitting next to Draco, who's smile fadded.  
"ohh, eggs" she said in a sad voice "ok" I said sighing.

After Breakfast, me and Draco went to his room, he still wasnt happy with me, but he was excited, so that would pass on mad. Me and Draco had been best friends. He sat next to me and said, "I'm sorry I got mad at you" he didnt look at me, he wasnt good at feelings, nor was I for that matter, but then he looked at me, got off his bed took my hands and said.

"I'm Sorry, I didnt mean what I said, its just-" I cut him off.

"Draco, its ok, I know you didn't mean it" I said smiling at him. Trying to hid the fact it had hurt me badly.

"No it wasnt,I said you were no better than a Mudblood, it wasnt ok" he said frowning, I smiled at him.

"Draco, for heavens sake, its OK, I know you didnt mean it" I said to him putting a hand on his cheek, He smiled small at me, then pulled me off the bed,

"Ok, but, lets get one thing straight." He said, I nodded, "You love...Fred." He finished, I stared at him, "I know you do. Dont try and Lie to me. But I know you love me more. Even after what I did to you last Year. I dont get how you can love me after that." He said, I shook my head,

"You thought Me and Fred had been-erm-Snogging. I guess, and you felt like you needed to get me back. Its ok." I told him he shook his head,

"Mandy, No its not. I hurt you, I broke your heart. I know I did. And seeing you cry, and being hurt. At the time I thought it would make me feel better, but it made me feel broken and worse then I did before. Then over holidays, you didnt reply to any of my owls, then when we came back, you were different. Your hair dyed red. You had a lip ring. You had scars all over your arm, you were wearing revealing clothes. Then at breakfast, well, you were wearing a tight top, were you could see your belly button, and it was pierced. Your lip ring was a hoop. And then you sat on the gryffindor table, and kissed Fred." He said in a slow tone. I nodded,

"Ok I have to tell you the truth, Draco. Yeah me and Fred got together after you kissed her, but He knew I would never be over you, so he said He'd help me make you, err, well, Jealous." I told him, Draco stared opened eyed at me,

"He took me to get slutty clothes-" I started Draco cut me off,

"They were not slutty Mandy. Revieling." He hissed, I rolled my eyes

"Fine, he took me to get 'revieling' clothes. He helped me pick out clothes that would get ALOT of boys trying to get me. And then we made the plan to get you Jealous." I finished, He nodded,

"Ok. You do know that was real for Fred though...All the snogging and stuff." He said, I nodded,

"Sorta was for me too. But he knew I loved you, But he promised me he would always be there for me. so Yeah." I told him Draco nodded.

"I missed you." He said hugging me, I nodded,

"Missed you too." I told him.

* * *

SORRY its so short. But thought id end it there. Next chapt called

WEasleys wizard wheezes. lol. YUP. mandy has a job with the Twins. should be fun:D:D:D

Review


	2. Chapter 2:Radio and Fred love

I woke up in the morning and got out of bed, Draco sat up and watched me,

"Where are you going" He asked, I turned to smile at him,

"I have a job." I told him, he chuckled,

"Ahh, Yes. Working for the Wes-Twins" He saved, I rolled my eyes,

"Yes. I shall be working for them over the summer. I can pick when I work, But I want to spend LOADS of time with them this summer, since they dont go to school anymore" I sighed, I would miss them.

"Ok well, when will you be back." He asked, I shrugged,

"Dunno, I shall be back, when I am back." I laughed at the look he gave me,

"Sometimes later today, or tonight." I giggled,  
"See ya, Drakie" I blushed and Ran out the door. 'DRAKIE!! Where did that come from' I asked myself.  
Draco chuckled, "LOVE YOU TOO!" he yelled after me, "See YA LATER DRACO" LOVE YA TOO " I screamed up at him, and went to the Twins.

I walked into the streets of Diagon Alley. And I saw the new shop, and smiled. I walked into the door, and when I opened the door I got lifted off my feet into Fred's arms, I laughed,

".Fred." I said in a whisper, he chuckled and sat me down. I smiled at him, then George stood next to Fred, beaming at me,

"C'mon, We made you some tea." George told me, taking my hand to lead me around, Fred was behind me, watching while I walked. We sat down at a table.

"So, Tasha, How was malfoy." George asked, I took a sip of my tea,

"Ohh...fine." I told them and took another sip of Tea.

"Your lying." Fred said, I shrugged, "Seriously though, WHat happened." He asked, I sighed,

"Our plan worked." I told him, Fred nodded, "Told you he loved you still" Fred taunted, I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah. Guess I owe you that fifty galloens huh" I told him, Fred chuckled,

"Nah, dont have to." He told me I gave him the fifty anyways. He rolled his eyes,

"So, What happened" He asked, I shrugged.

"Said he was sorry. Somemore about why he did what he did. Then I told him what we did. Yeah." I said in a sigh, then George said,

"He was Jealous wasnt he. Cant blame him. You had half the school wanting you." I giggled,

"Yeah. I guess I did." I said, then I gave Fred a look, he smiled and winked at me.

"Soo...Hows the shop going" I asked them.

"Great." They said in unison, grinning. Then I walked over and plugged in the radio I had brought, it was playing my favorite muggle song, Watcha say,

I sang along to it,  
"Wha- wha- what did she say,Mmmm whatcha say, ,Mmm that you only meant well?,Well of course you did, Mmmm whatcha say, Mmmm that it's all for the best?,Of course it is....I was so wrong for so long Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust When I don't really want no one else So, no I know I should of treated you better But me and you were meant to last forever.....So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out I just didn't know what to do But when I become a star we'll be living so large I'll do anything for you So tell me girl....Mmmm whatcha say, Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is Mmmm whatcha say, Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

Mmmm whatcha say, Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is Mmmm whatcha say, Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say" I laughed at the end of the song.

"I love that song." I told them they nodded, "Cmon guys sing!" I told them, they laughed. I glared. They straightened their faces. "Please" I whined, they shook their heads, "FINE" i told them n started to sing, Party IN the USA

"I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gotta fit in?  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the taxi man turned on the radio And the Jay-Z song was on And the Jay-Z song was on And the Jay-Z song was on So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song And now I'm gonna be okay Yeah! It's a party in the USA" I sang, they smiled, "What I love to sing."  
Then they played my other fav song,

I got a feeling that tonight s gonna be a good night that tonight s gonna be a good night that tonight s gonna be a good good night wooh hoo "I got a feeling that tonight s gonna be a good night that tonight s gonna be a good night that tonight s gonna be a good good night wooh hoo I know that we ll have a ball if we get down and go out and just lose it all

they watched me, I smiled. "I love to sing" I reminded them.

"1, 2, 3 Not only, you, and me Got one eighty degrees And I'm caught in between Countin'

1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul & Mary 3 Gettin' down with 3P Everybody loves (oh) Countin' " I sang, they smiled wider. Then it turned to Mariana's trench, I jumped and smiled, "Yay." Then Briana walked in the shop and I smiled, "Cmon Bri...come sing." I told her, she smirked. ANd ran over to me. She smiled and They started the song the radio,

"So here's another day I'll spend away from you Another night I'm on Another broken avenue My bag is ripped and worn then again now so am I.. Take what you wanna take What you wanna take What you.. I miss the stupid things We'd go to sleep and then you'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 AM Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me Do what you wanna do What you wanna do What you.. Take me with you I start to miss you Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight And I do want to show you I will run to you to you till I can't stand on my own anymore I cross my heart and hope to die Cross my heart and hope to die " We sang and laughed. Then they played a song and we danced randomly aorund,  
"I don't patronize I realize I'm losing and this is my real life I'm half asleep And I am wide awake this habit is always so hard to break I don't want to be the bad guy I've been blaming myself and I think you know why I'm killing time (I'm killing time), and time's killing you every way that I do Did you say Please just follow me I thought you wanted me Cause I want you all to myself I can try and suck it up I just can't suck it up Make me feel like someone else Please just follow me I thought you wanted me Cause I want you all to myself I can try and suck it up I just can't suck it up Make me feel like someone else" I sang and we both giggled.

Then they played my favourite song,  
"You're on the phone with your girlfriend She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said 'Cuz she dosent get your humor like I do... I'm in the room It's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she dosen't like And she'll never know your story like I do'  
But she wears short skirts I wear T-shirts She's cheer captain And I'm in the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see, you You belong with me You belong with me you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down You say your fine I know you better then that Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that She wears high heels I wear sneakers She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up That what you're looking for has been here the whole time If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see You belong with me Standing by and waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know Baby... You belong with me I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh When you know your about to cry And I know your favorite songs And you tell me about your dreams Think I know where you belong Think I know it's with me... Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along So why can't you see You belong with me Standing by and waiting at your back door How could you not know Baby you belong with me You belong with me Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me" I sang, we both smiled, then the Twins stared at me, I shrugged, Me and Briana danced randomly around the room. Then I sang randomly,  
"YOu know you wanna see me go, whoo whoo" We laughed. Fred and George tried to hide in laughter but they laughed hard,

"I made you guys laugh." I grinned, they nodded, Fred then said.

"Cmon, your gonna kill your voice." He warned I nodded, and sat down.

"Fine."

We had worked hard, and had a short dinner, then Fred took me up to his room.

"SO..TOLD YOU" He told me, I laughed,

"Yes. I was WRONG. Happy. Draco loves me still." I rolled my eyes adn sat on his bed he sat down next to me,

"Mmm Well...Yeah." He said, and looked away from me, I smiled and took his hand in mine,

"Are you Jealous of Draco" I asked, Fred shook his Head,

"He gets you." He told me, I rolled my eyes, and kissed his cheek, he looked at me, I kissed his cheek then his Jaw and back and forth,

"No. He doesnt _GET_ me. But...If you dont want me then-." I started to get off the bed but was Pulled into Fred's arms, and he smiled,

"I never said I didnt want you." He said, Kissing my neck, I smiled, then pulled his face to mine, and I kissed his Jaw and cheek over and over again. He was getting redder and redder. Then I finally got him to his point. WHen he would make the move.

Fred put his arms firmly on my waist and Kissed me. The kiss was full of love and devotion. Then he did something he had never done before. He ran his hand under my shirt, and up and down my sides. I pulled back and looked at him, He smilled shyly,

"I never thought you of this Fred. You surprise me." I told him, then I undid the buttons of his shirt, and took it off him, He blushed instantly, He had almost a six-pack. He was HOT. He pulled me closer and resumed kissing me, Then he started to pull my shirt over my head, I helped him and he resumed kissing me. I put my hands over the zipper to his Jeans, and slowly undid them.

Once I was only in my Bra and panties, and He was in his boxers, he moved on-top of me ANd kissed me, moving his hands down to where my panties were. He slowly took them off me. AS he did this, I took his boxers off of him, Then slowly, He went inside me, I moaned

"You sure you never did this before." I ask him, he smiles,

"P-positive." He said his voice shaking, trying to be careful with me. I smiled, Oh how I loved Fred.

__________________

MMMM

SAucy


End file.
